N7 Fury Adept
These soldiers are the go-anywhere, fight-anything special forces of the Alliance that were trained at the Interplanetary Combatives Academy in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. They had to survive combat situations "in an admirable and effective fashion" to receive the N7 rank. Many N7s now train other species in anti-Reaper asymmetric warfare. Fury operatives use implants to fuel biotics and their incredible movement speed. These operatives wind an unpredictable path on the battlefield, moving in and out of combat before returning to unleash a sweeping biotic attack on their unsuspecting targets. Powers Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *A low-cooldown Fury with Annihilation Field and Throw is an absolute terror on the battlefield, especially on maps with plenty of cover like Firebase Glacier and Reactor. The Fury may run from enemy to enemy, priming them with Annihilation Field and detonating with Throw in a seemingly unending chain of Biotic Explosions, staggering and killing enemies before they can inflict significant harm. The Rank 4 "Impact Radius" evolution of Annihilation Field is extremely useful with this tactic. *Barring Annihilation Field, the Fury can set off multiple biotic explosions with the Dark Channel and Throw combination, as Dark Channel travels to the next enemy when they expire, regardless of defences. Used correctly, clusters of enemies can be wiped out with little effort. *Since relying almost solely on powers is a viable strategy, a light loadout is recommended for maximum cooldown bonuses. *The teleport dodge allows the Fury to move through walls as well as up and down levels, even bypassing ladders. It is easier to move through walls if the player dodges sideways or backwards, as dodging forwards often causes the character to snap into cover instead. *The Fury's heavy melee is similar to the asari characters' Biotic Blast, except the Fury's blast teleports the character next to a targeted nearby enemy. If no enemy is targeted or sufficiently close, the Fury teleports a fixed distance forward. The attack can be used tactically to be target a group of enemies without exposing oneself to enemy fire; it staggers enemies caught in its radius, allowing for a followup by using Throw or detonating Annihilation Field. *The N7 Fury is extremely potent when paired with weapons that stagger enemies, such as the M-37 Falcon, Scorpion, Graal Spike Thrower, or Geth Plasma Shotgun. The Falcon can stagger a group of enemies long enough for the player to rush in and detonate those caught in the Annihilation Field with Throw. If the biotic explosion itself doesn't kill, a follow-up shot from the Falcon will usually be adequate. A second stagger is guaranteed in any case, allowing for another biotic explosion. The Falcon's advantage over other staggering weapons is that it doesn't require precise aiming and can impact multiple enemies at the same time. *The Fury can be largely self-reliant with a shield-stripping weapon like the Acolyte pistol: a single Acolyte shot can strip most enemies of their shields/barrier even on the highest difficulties, and a biotic explosion or two should take care of the rest. Cerberus *Guardians pose a serious problem for the Fury if not using a weapon with a piercing mod or armor-piercing ammo consumables. The shield will block Dark Channel, and it is very risky to run behind them to detonate Annihilation Field. Furies can either use Throw to knock aside the shield briefly for unobstructed shots, or equip a piercing weapon. A Throw arced slightly behind the Guardian will knock its shield, but this is difficult to reliably line up. Another option with Guardians is to run by them or circle them quickly with Annihilation Field activated. If you're fast enough, you may not take a hit from them, but you will have applied the biotic effect to them, which begins to damage them as well as give your squadmates a chance to detonate a combo or attack them from behind if the Guardian turns to track you. In any case, you will have damaged them at least a little. *Dark Channel is invaluable against Phantoms. Because it is a "hit-scan" ability, it will affect the target instantly. This means the Phantom will not have time to raise her power-blocking barrier (which she will frequently use to block projectile power attacks). If the Slow Evolution (Rank 5) is taken, Dark Channel will significantly decrease the Phantom's movement speed; furthermore, the damage-over-time will disrupt her cloaking ability. Collectors *This faction is possibly the easiest (and the hardest) to defeat, since no enemies have shields and all are protected by barriers or armor. But at the same time, they have devastating melee and close range attacks. *If you wish to use the character against Collectors, aim for a Dark Channel and Throw build, or choose the movement speed bonus evolution for Annihilation Field. Equipping your weapons with Cryo Rounds also works. *Abominations pose a serious threat, especially Possessed Abomination, since their post-mortem explosion is greatly enhanced, to the point where if you kill one close to you, you are instantly downed. **On that note, Throw is still useful as it can push the Abomination away, allowing them to safely detonate far from the Fury. *Though Praetorians are immune to almost every power attack while in the air, the typical Annihilation Field-Throw combo can still be detonated in close-quarters. Yet it is ill-advised due to the Praetorian's insta-kill ability and its quick reaction to melee attacks. *A good strategy to use against Possessed Scions is to use the Fury's evade maneuver to dodge the cluster of grenades occasionally thrown at the player. Geth *This is perhaps where the N7 Fury has the most trouble. Almost every enemy has shields, and the Fury's powers are better focused around single enemies. A player should keep their distance at all times. *Even then, by taking the Drain evolution at Rank 6 of Annihilation Field, the Fury can take advantage of the prevalence of shields by using them to restore their own. Geth Hunters and Geth Pyros can be staggered by Biotic Explosions this way, buying time for the Fury to retreat to a safer distance. *Care must be taken when using the above method, since geth are notorious for staggering a player at close range. Reapers *This is probably where the N7 Fury can be most useful since only two units have any form of extra protection. *Since Dark Channel can now be used as a source power for Biotic Explosions, Brutes, Ravagers, and (especially) Banshees can be taken down almost single-handedly with Dark Channel and Throw that are properly evolved. *Swarmers will instantly be killed when they come in contact with Annihilation Field. This can potentially eliminate the threat of having barriers or health depleted by Swarmers. *It may be wise to keep Annihilation Field active in case any Husks get too close to the player. A properly leveled up field can kill Husks in a single detonation. de:N7-Fury Experte